


Really, You?

by MWolfe13



Series: Tropes&Fandoms2020 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: College AU, F/M, HHBingo2020, Modern AU, Muggle AU, Roommates, TropesandFandoms2020, nonmagical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23315146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MWolfe13/pseuds/MWolfe13
Summary: Going to college was always the next step in Hermione's lane of life. She had it all planned out. Then Draco Malfoy puts a large chink in those plans.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy
Series: Tropes&Fandoms2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661083
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	Really, You?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tropes and Fandoms 2020 on Melting Pot FanFiction AND HHBingo2020
> 
> Hermione’s Haven Bingo 2020: Square I1- Nonmagical/Muggle AU  
> Tropes and Fandoms 2020: Regular- Modern AU
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, unfortunately. Though I wish!

Hermione surveyed her college dorm in satisfaction, happy to have everything in its place. Well, her side of the room anyway. She wasn’t sure who her roommate was yet, the other girl had yet to arrive. Still, she had high hopes they would be as neat and orderly as her. In her mind; their stuff would stay on each other’s sides, laundry would never pile up or be on the floor, and they wouldn’t sabotage her efforts to excel.

Her parents had warned her of that possibility repeatedly when she told them she wanted to try the dorm life. Pre-med was no joke, and despite the need for medical professionals, college was treated like one big competition from start to finish. She was used to that, her boarding school was prestigious after all and Hermione wasn’t the only person with a brain to attend it. Yet, the kids at her former school had never gone so far as to deliberately damage her assignments or notes. Apparently, that was common among this group. 

She hoped she had an ally in her roommate. She could make backups of everything she did, could lock her door from outsiders, take precautions. What she didn’t want was to have to watch her back while she was in the comfort of her dorm. 

Hermione heard male voices down the hall, wondering which of the rooms they were moving into. This was a co-ed dorm, and after living in a dormitory that only separated the females and males by different stairs and an honor code, she was more than okay with this option. 

The voices stopped in front of her room. Hermione turned, surprised, when the doorknob gave a little creak as the door opened. 

Draco Malfoy, accompanied by his best friend Theo Nott, stood in the doorway. He had two suitcases in hand, a duffle swung over his shoulders, and a backpack on his back. The two men stared at her, Hermione grimacing as she saw her not-so-secret rival from boarding school. God, she thought she’d been done seeing his pointy face every day. Even though they’d been put in different houses, there was only so much they could do to avoid one another when they took the same classes. Not seeing him or hearing his insults had been a high point in her graduation. 

Draco nodded coldly. “Granger. I didn’t know you were accepted.”

Hermione put her hands on her hips, giving him an unimpressed look. It hadn’t even taken two seconds for him to start. “I’m not surprised to see you. What did Daddy donate this time?”

Theo groaned softly while Draco clenched his teeth. He didn’t bother replying to her question, asking one of his own instead. “What are you doing here? I think you have the wrong room. This is 394A.”

“Yes,” she said slowly. “394A is my room assignment.”

Theo chuckled, “Funny. 394A is Draco’s room assignment.”

“This can’t be your room,” Draco argued. “I was told I was going to have one to myself.”

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest, not liking this one bit. “Obviously they made a mistake. I know this is a co-ed hall, but they can’t mean to make students of the opposite sex room together. I’ve never heard of it, and surely I would have been warned beforehand.”

Theo held up a hand before his friend could speak again. “Look, let’s just track down the dorm rep. They have a list of everyone, and they’ll be able to tell us what the mix up is.”

It turned out them being in the same room wasn’t a mistake. They were short on dorms, the college accepting more student housing applications than what had been projected last year. They were the only two in this hall from their boarding school, and the people in charge had thought it a fantastic idea to pair two students who already knew each other. Hermione could point out the faulty logic with that decision, but it wouldn’t change anything. They weren’t making any changes, and if the two couldn’t accept sharing a dorm, one would have to move out. There simply wasn’t enough room this semester.

“Millions donated every year,” Draco grumbled as they made their way back up. “I can’t believe they’d treat a Malfoy this way.”

Hermione scoffed, “Maybe you can get your father to speak to the board. They should be able to fix this problem within a day.”

Draco ran a rand through his hair, shooting her a hard glance. “Why are you even here? Weren’t you interested in politics?”

“Activism is my hobby,” Hermione informed him. “My parents have M.D.’s, and it was made very clear from childhood that I needed to get a doctorate in something. As it turns out, I have an interest in infectious diseases. My goal is to join Doctors Without Borders.”

Theo snorted, “Running around the world in less than ideal conditions and helping those that can’t help themselves. Yeah, typical Granger.”

She glared at him, asking, “And what are you doing, Nott?”

Theo shrugged. “Don’t know yet. I’m doing Business until I decide on a career path.”

They made it up to their room, Hermione going straight to her bed and climbing on top. She pulled out a textbook, aware of the two men watching her from Draco’s side of the room. “Look, I don’t like this any more than you do but since there’s nothing to be done, I’m going to go ahead with my plans. Just keep to your side of the room, and we won’t have a problem. I’ve already sorted my stuff in the bathroom.”

Draco didn’t acknowledge her words, hefting the first suitcase onto his bed and unzipping it. Hermione huffed but opened to the chapter she’d left off on. If this was a precursor to what college would be like with Draco Malfoy as a roommate; they’d either ignore each other successfully the entire semester or Hermione would be begging for an unofficial room change before the year was out.

**Author's Note:**

> Might turn this into a College AU series if the Muse strikes again. Let me know if you think I should, or if there's anything in particular you want to see.


End file.
